Day Out with the Cullens
by katie277
Summary: Edward surprises Bella with a Picnic with his family. First fanfics Eva! Read and Review! Usual Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Okay just a quick authors note. This is my First Fanfictions YAY! I never thought i would get it out when i started writing it in my english class. I hope you all like it! Just a quick thank you before i let you read to my beta, BellaBunny1292 you're a GREAT beta! Thanks heaps for being my beta! I'd recommend bells to anyone check out all her stories aswell plz! Ok i'll let you read now hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the charactors. :(**

BPOV

"Bella, Bella wake up my love," the velvet voice of my angel awakened me.

It felt too early to get up and the sun hadn't even started to peek through the cracks of my curtain. I rolled over and reached to pull the covers over my head, but then my arms were frozen in midair and placed at my sides.

"Bella, you have to get up sooner or later," Edward said.

"No sleep."

I tried to pull the covers over my head and yet again, failed.

Edward started kissing my neck mumbling things to low for human ears to here. The cold touch of his lips on the bottom of my throat sent shivers down my spine. Then a booming laughter came from across the room. I immediately opened my eyes to see Emmett on the ground laughing.

"What!? Why the hell is Emmett in my room?!" I screamed and pulled the covers up to my shoulder while pushing Edward away.

"Edward! You better have a good reason for this, or I suggest you start running. Now!"

Another booming laugh from Emmett shook my bedroom.

I jumped out of bed having enough of this; it was enough embarrassment for today. Especially seeing Emmett with my gray shabby PJ's on.

"Bella," Edward said pleadingly trying to dazzle me as he hopped out of the bed and walked over to cuddle me.

"I thought I told you last night? Well we're having a picnic with the family today and Emmett wanted to help with getting ready. He was already annoying Carlisle so I had no choice but to bring him here. I thought you wouldn't mind."

Then he bent down to kiss my neck.

My heart rate accelerated and a blush crept up onto my cheeks. Edward wasn't going to win this time with dazzling me. I could hear in the background Emmett laughing at my human reaction. I couldn't wait to get changed, and then it would be payback for all the times Emmett had embarrassed me or laughed at me.

I was brought back to reality as Edward chuckled and pulled away whispering 'patients' in my ear. I felt my legs go weak and I clung to Edward for support.

"I promised Alice I'd have you there at 6 A.M."

We all looked at the watch. 5:45. Crap, only 15mins to get ready. Edward would pay for this.

As I ran over to grab my clothes and toothbrush, I quickly kissed Edward and whispered in his ear,

"Don't think you're forgiven, I've always wanting revenge on my boyfriend."

The shocked look on his face was photo material. I laughed as a quickly walked to the bathroom. I've got to make this revenge the best yet.

**Now that you've read it there's a purple button below just wishing to be clicked so don't keep it waiting! P.S my next update may be a while because we just starting Holidays here kk BYE!**


	2. Car Trip

I won't make this Author note long

**I won't make this Author note long. Again thanks to my beta, this one needed a lot more work then I thought. **

**I do not and will neva own Twilight ******

A picnic great. I can't believe Edward hadn't stood up for me when I protested against Alice. This must be more than just a picnic. Edward knew I never liked surprises so why would he hide this from me? Maybe I could bribe Emmett to tell me, but I could now see Alice's blank face and how she would  
know. I'd never see the end of her torture. But it was too late anyway; we were already in Edward's Volvo with Jasper and Alice driving to the mystery destination. I was sitting in the passenger seat and my back was leaned against the window to study my angel's face.

"Can you please save me the begging and just tell me what's so special about this picnic, Alice?!" I whined.

I knew she wouldn't budge, none of the Cullens would tell me. To keep a secret was one of their many skills, but a girl could try.

Alice popped up from Jasper's lap with an evil smile.

"Bella, you should really save your breath. It's not going to work, the whining or the begging."

Edward shot Alice a look that would have killed an ordinary person. He then carefully composed his face and turned to me. His smile sent my heart beating; it was like a humming bird. He knew the affect that he had on me but never seem to understand how embarrassing it was for six other vampires to know. A blush crept onto my cheeks. Edward leaned into me, stopping only a couple of centimetres from my lips. My heart rate increased rapidly as his eyes locked into mine, hypnotizing me. I would of felt embarrassed by now as Edward rarely did this in front of our family members, but my lust for him was to overpowering. I leaned in slowly, my lips seeking his.

"Ah, could you please keep the lust down! There's enough in here to fuel a whole school!" Jasper shouted. It surprised me; he was always shy in front of me or afraid to hurt me.

My stupid human reactions reacted to the embarrassment. I was probably as red as a tomato by now. Seeking coverage from more embarrassment, I turned to face the window and pulled my scarf up only just hiding my cheeks. Now I knew why Alice had literally strangled me to get me to wear this when it was barely winter. I'll thank Alice later.

"Sorry," I managed to whisper.

"It's not really your fault Bella; it's the 108 year old Virgin that's tempting you!" Jasper explained, shooting a glance at Edward.

The word virgin only deepened the blush. I never thought our whole family would know about the deal we made. While Edward and Jasper fought about something new, I felt shameful that I would only marry Edward if my human experience were complete. The reason people get married is because they love each other. I loved Edward so much that I would love him forever even after forever. But I was unwilling to marry him only if I got my human experience.

"Love, are you ok?'

Edward's voice pulled me out of my train of thought. He undid my seatbelt and cradled me in his arms. Something must have been on my face that he must have noticed. A wave of calmness entered my body. I didn't notice Jasper or Alice there; I just looked down at my hands balled into fists. He started to  
gently open my hand finger by finger. He bent down to my face and whispered into my ear.

"Love, What are you thinking?"

He pulled my chin up and cupped my face with one hand while the other rested on my back. Lovely golden eyes hypnotized me and my train of thought was gone. I leaned into him, wanting no space between us. Lean into him, wanting to kiss him and forget everything. But he restrained me.

"You didn't answer my question,"

I hated it when he used his strength and eyes on me. He chuckled lightly,  
just enough for me to hear. My face had slipped into a pout without me even noticing it.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said with a low, sad voice.

Edward didn't need another thing to worry about considering me.

"Let's just get this picnic over and done with. I hope you didn't pack lots of food," I said in the happiest tone I could manage.

He said nothing and I took the opportunity and ran with it pressing my lips lightly against his, my other hand searched for the handle. I was out of the car as fast as I could. Then I stopped in my tracks.

**Please review even if it's a short thing like keep up the good work or Update soon. Reviews make me HAPPY!!  
**


End file.
